Once upon a time at Hogwarts
by eae
Summary: Om att acceptera sig själv och sina vänner, om att vara vänner och mer än vänner. Följ med marodörerna till Hogwarts. RLSB


Once upon a time at Hogwarts.

Kapitel 1

Det var kallt.

Nattens köld hade ännu inte lämnat marken, och regnet som stilla föll kylde ner honom in i märgen. Det var inte förrän han lade handen på magen som han insåg att han var naken.

Han tittade ner och såg regnvattnet blanda sig med blod från de otaliga revor och sår han fått.

Han kände den alltför välbekanta smaken i munnen, metallisk och lite unken.

Han kände magen gå runt, och började förtvivlat spotta på marken bredvid sig.

Då hörde han ett prassel i buskaget bredvid sig. Han lyssnade spänt, men mer hann han inte göra innan en välbekant figur kastade sig över honom.

Måntand! Sa Sirius nöjt!

Remus tittade in i Sirius vackra, grå ögon. Skymtade han lite oro där?

Har du några kläder? Frågade han sakta.

Tagghorn har dem, sa Sirius och sände ut en svärm röda gnistor med sin trollstav.

Remus gjorde en ansats till att resa sig, men Sirius tryckte tillbaka honom på marken.

Du har haft en hård natt, min vän, försök att ta det lite lugnt, sa Sirius, varefter han tog fram en halvfull flaska med en orange vätska, han tog lite av den på en trasa, och

Började med mjuka, vana händer badda remus sår.

Hur länge fick ni leta den här gången då? Frågade Remus med en suck.

En halvtimme bara, vi lyckades stanna kvar hos dig nästan hela natten, men sedan fick du väl nys om någon sällskaplig varulvsbrud någonstans, och innan vi visste ordet av det var du borta, sa Sirius frånvarande samtidigt som hans flinka händer tvättade såren.

Remus suckade. Förvandlingarna som fullmånen orsakade var hans förbannelse och eviga gissel, men han tackade ändå sin lyckliga stjärna för att han hade vänner som var så förstående och uppoffrande.

Vad skulle jag göra utan er? sa han tacksamt.

Sitta och njuta av att inte ha strafftjänst förmodligen, sa Sirius med ett skratt, men han

Kunde inte dölja glädjen i sin röst, och även om hans vackra, svartlockiga hår hängde framför ögonen, såg Remus ett leende som han besvarade.

Men kolla, slingersvans! Där har vi ju de små turturduvorna! Sa en munter röst från skogsbrynet.

Remus vände på huvudet och såg den svarthårige, glasögonprydde pojken värja sig mot kottarna som Sirius kastade på honom. Den blonda, ganska intetsägande pojken stod strax bakom.

Tagghorn, Släng hit mina kläder! Sa Remus till James som tittade på honom med en låtsad förvånad blick.

Har du inte egna kläder? Jag trodde bara att det var Tramptass som hade klätt av dig dem, sa han.

Remus gjorde en ful gest mot honom, och Sirius prickade honom i huvudet med en av sina skor.

James gned skrattande sitt huvud och slängde en hög kläder på marken bredvid Remus, som skyndade sig att dra på dem. Peter stod i bakgrunden och skrattade lite blygt.

Kan du stå? Frågade James och gav Remus en blick.

Ja det tror jag nog, sa Remus och reste försiktigt på sig. Det gjorde ont, men det gick.

Sirius klappade honom i ryggen, och Peter gjorde tummen upp, och så började de fyra vännerna långsamt gå upp mot slottet.

Kapitel 2

Sirius sträckte på sig där han satt i fåtöljen, och lät höra en slö suck.

Fy va dött det är här… sa han uttråkat.

Jag är på partyhumör! Sa James

Ja, det börjar bli länge sen det var fest sist, sa Sirius med en suck.

Men vi kan ju fixa en fest då, sa Remus utan att titta upp från uppsatsen han höll på att skriva.

Bra idé, måntand, sa Sirius och log mot honom.

Sirius och James satte genast igång med planeringen.

Professor Dumbledore hade en hand på hennes axel. Hennes mörka, ganska burriga hår, och mörka ögon fick henne att se vild ut, och skoluniformen såg misspassande ut.

Hon såg hård ut, och hade ett världsvant intyck. Hon verkade vara en sån som man inte sätter sig på i första taget.

Det här är Saga. Hon har gått på en trolldomsskola långt uppe i norr, men har nu flyttat hit, och ska gå sitt sista år här på Hogwarts i eran klass. Hon har blivit placerad i Gryffindors elevhem, sa Dumbledore lugnt och stilla, och visade med en enkel gest

att hon kunde välja en plats. Hon tittade ut över elevhopen som såg ytterst nyfikna ut.

Där är något för dig, Tramptass, viskade James. Sirius flinade.

Ja, lyckas du få henne på rygg så ska jag aldrig mer tvivla på din charm, flinade Remus.

Tja, varför inte, hon ser ju bra ut, sa Sirius.

Han vinkade åt henne.

Hey, sötnos, kom och sätt dig här hos farbror Sirius! Sa han och gav henne ett charmleende som fick flickorna som satt omkring honom att sucka förtjust.

Remus tittade på honom med ett konstigt ansiktsuttryck.

Saga mätte Sirius med blicken.

Skulle inte tro det, sa hon flinande, och satte sig demostrativt hos en pojke ett par bänkrader längre fram.

Han hade axellångt svart hår, och satt med näsan i en bok, till synes opåverkad av uppståndelsen omkring honom. När hon satte sig gav han henne en sur blick.

Sätter hon sig hos snorgärsen! Frivilligt! Jag kan inte tro mina ögon! Mumlade James.

Det blir en svår nöt att knäcka, men underskatta aldrig Tramptass charm. Jag har henne på rygg inom en månad! Sa Sirius självsäkert.

Om du har henne på rygg inom en månad så får du tjugo galleoner av mig, och om du inte lyckas ska jag ha tjugo galleoner av dig, väste Remus.

Deal, sa Sirius nöjt och skakade hans hand.

Kapitel 3

Lektionerna var äntligen slut för dagen, och de fyra marodörerna hade bestämt sig för att ta en sväng till köket och äta lite bakelser.

Men titta, där är ju Saga, sa James med en retsam blick på Sirius, som log.

Remus flinade till och daskade till Sirius på rumpan.

Ja gå dit nu, Tramptass, och visa oss lite av din charm, sa han.

Sirius log ännu mer, och såg på Remus.

Äh, sluta böga er nu, flinade James. Sirius gav honom en vänskaplig box i magen, sedan gick han fram till Saga.

Tjenare, gullet, Kommer du på festen i morgon kväll i gryffindors sällskapsrum, frågade han henne och log. Tjejerna omkring gav honom våta blickar.

Jag har väl inget val, sa Saga, till synes oberörd.

Jaså, vad menar du med det? sa Sirius.

Jag bor också i gryffindortornet om du inte har märkt det, sa Saga kallt.

Sirius flinade. Saga vände demonstrativt ryggen mot honom och gick.

Taskigt, Tramptass, sa James och klappade honom på axeln.

Äh, spelar roll… så underbar är hon inte, sa Sirius och log.

Peter flinade med, han såg hur Remus tittade på Sirius och såg nästan… glad ut.

De klev in genom porträtthålet och såg Saga sitta i en av fåtöljerna och tvätta av ett ruskigt sår hon hade på armen. Sirius skyndade fram till henne.

Men hur har du fått det där hemska såret? Frågade han. Saga tittade på honom.

Det är väl inte ditt problem, sa hon surt.

Sirius log för sig själv.

Pröva med den här, det är egentligen inte för vanliga sår, men det kanske funkar,

sa Sirius och gav henne flaskan med det orangea innehållet som han fortfarande bar i fickan.

Saga tittade storögt på flaskan, och sen på Sirius, och sen på flaskan igen. Hon tog den sakta.

Ja vem vet, det kanske funkar, sa hon långsamt.

Ska du vara med på festen i morgon då? Frågade Sirius.

Ja, jag antar det, svarade Saga medan hon baddade sitt sår.

Men hur har du fått såret? Frågade Sirius.

Jag tar extralektioner i skötsel och vård av magiska djur, och så var det en hippogriff som tyckte att jag var lite oartig, sa hon. Sirius nickade förstående. Hon log mot honom.

James log.

Jag kan inte tro mina ögon! Tramptass har gjort det igen. Sa han.

Det måste vara personbästa, sa Peter med ett litet flin, och de båda vände sig mot Remus.

Han hade blicken fäst på Saga och Sirius med en outgrundlig min.

Vad tycker du, måntand? Frågade James

Han är helt otrolig, mumlade Remus och reste sig sedan.

Jag går till biblioteket, sa han och stormade ut.

James och Peter tittade oförstående på varandra. Nu kom Sirius fram till dem och såg lika konfunderad ut.

Vad är det med honom egentligen? Har han mens eller? Frågade han med ett flin, men han kunde inte undgå att känna stinget i bröstkorgen när han mindes hur Remus hade sett på dem.

Kapitel 4

Sirius klev in genom porträtthålet med en busig min, höjde honungsölflaskan och skrek,

PARTY!

James log mot honom. Den höga musiken och dämpade, färgade belysningen ökade på feststämningen.

Vi måste hitta på något, det börjar bli dött här, viskade Remus.

Sanning eller konka? Viskade Peter

Var inte så barnslig, slingersvans, väste James.

Du, det är faktiskt ingen dum idé, sa Sirius och sneglade bort mot Saga.

James fattade snabbt.

Ey! Allihopa! nu kör vi sanning eller konka! Skrek han, och eftersom att det var James som skrek så började alla leende släpa fram stolar i en ring.

James högg tag i Sirius.

Tjänster och gentjänster, kompis, viskade han och Sneglade bort mot Lily, som redan satt i ringen.

Sirius log omärkligt.

Andrea Lasance tittade sig omkring med ett finurligt ansikttsuttryck.

Sirius, sanning eller konka? Frågade hon.

Sirius tog en klunk ur sin flaska.

Sanning, sa han med ett leende.

När var senast du såg en tjej utan kläder? Frågade Andrea med ett elakt flin.

Men, kommer du inte ihåg det, älskling? Svarade han och plutade med munnen mot Andrea, som rodnade svagt.

Tagghorn, sanning eller konka? Sa han och lutade sig tillbaka i fåtöljen som han lyckats komma över.

James log mot honom.

Konka, sa han.

Kyss Lily, sa Sirius med en gång.

James log fånigt och reste sig upp och gick fram emot den rodnande Lily. Han hade ett ansiktsuttryck som ett lyckligt litet barn.

Han kom fram till henne, och drog helt lätt ett finger längs med hennes käke innan han tog tag om hennes nacke och kysste henne så änglarna sjöng.

Folk började tjuta och busvissla, och när James drog sig undan var Lily ännu rödare i ansiktet, och nu log även hon fånigt.

James återvände till sin fåtölj och tittade sig omkring med ett leende.

Saga, sanning eller konka?

Saga ryckte till och såg på honom.

Konka, sa hon snabbt.

James höjde på ögonbrynen.

Kyss Sirius, sa han med ett flin. Saga glodde på honom, sen tittade hon bort mot Sirius, som vinkade retfullt till henne att komma.

Ni ska få för det här, väste hon, varefter hon skyndade fram till Sirius och gav honom en snabb kyss på kinden.

Det där var ingen kyss, gullet, sa Sirius, och innan hon hann reagera tog han tag om hennes nacke och tryckte sina läppar mot hennes. Han kände henne darra och hörde folk busvissla. Efter en stund släppte han henne.

DET var en kyss, sa han och sjönk nöjd tillbaka i fåtöljen, men hans glada ansiktsuttryck försvann snabbt när han såg Remus min.

Saga återvände rodnande till sin stol, fylld av dels tokiga fjärilar, dels hämndlust.

Remus, sanning eller konka? Frågade hon med en elak min.

Konka, sa han oengagerat. Saga log nöjt.

Nu ska DU kyssa Sirius, sa Saga med en triumferande min. Det gick ett sus genom lokalen, sen började folk applådera och busvissla som galningar. Remus satt chockad kvar i fåtöljen.

James var i full färd med att dunka Sirius i ryggen, för han hade satt honungsölen i halsen.

Saga såg ut över tumultet med en nöjd min.

Kom igen nu då! Började folk skrika, och peta på Remus.

Han gav Sirius en blick. Sirius höjde roat på ögonbrynet.

Ja, okej då, sa Remus med en suck och reste sig upp.

Nu stod folk på stolarna och skrek,

HÅNGLA! HÅNGLA! HÅNGLA! Och stampade och klappade i takt.

Sirius ställde sig upp med ett flin. Han hade trott att han skulle ha mer emot det, men det kändes faktiskt helt okej. Till och med väldigt okej.

Remus närmade sig med ett busigt leende. Sirius såg in i hans uppspelta ögon. Hans hår var i oordning.

Nu var de närmare varandra. Sirius kunde känna värmen stråla ut från hans kropp, och nu kunde han känna den välbekanta Remus-doften. Det var en bra doft.

Remus log och lutade sig försiktigt fram. Det var nu det skulle ske. Det var bara centimeter emellan deras läppar, Sirius kände Remus snabba andetag mot sin hud, och plötsligt stod han inte ut mer, han la en arm om nacken och en om midjan på Remus, och när han kysste honom fylldes hela han av eld.

Remus kysste tillbaka. Magen fylldes av härligt, kittlande ludd. Sirius hade en svag känsla av att det räckte så, men bara lite till…

Folk skrek mer ju längre de kysstes.

HEY! Skaffa ett rum! Skrek James till slut, full av skratt.

Sirius släppte motvilligt taget.

Remus flinade lyckligt, röd som en tomat i ansiktet, och Sirius var knappt medveten om sitt eget fånflin.

Det krävdes en smäll i bakhuvudet av James för att föra honom tillbaka till verkligheten.

Remus log fortfarande saligt. James tittade på dem.

Kan inte ni åka och fiska i bergen eller något så kan vi andra fortsätta leka, sa han retfullt.

Sirius for på honom och brottade ner honom med ett vrål.

Sedan återvände han till fåtöljen och leken fortsatte.

Sirius funderade. Han hade reagerat starkare på den här kyssen än någon annan tidigare. Betydde det att… Nej, sa han strängt till sig själv. Det var bara stämningen.

Sirius! Sanning eller konka! Skrek James in i örat på honom.

Sanning…

Kapitel 5

Sirius var den sista att vingla in i sovsalen tidigt på morgonen.

Det var helt mörkt, och djupa snarkningar hördes från olika håll, Han fnittrade lite halvhysteriskt åt en strumpa som låg på ett väldigt uppförskämt sätt, och vinglade bort mot sin säng. Han drog fumligt av sig allt utom kalsongerna, och kröp ner i sängen.

Efter bara en liten stund hörde han tassande över golvet, och han tittade nyfiket ut i mörkret.

Han kände hur någon satte sig på hans säng. Han nyktrade genast till när han såg att det var Remus. Han såg väldigt orolig ut.

Jag har funderat, kunde inte sova, viskade han. Sirius ville krama honom.

Vad har du funderat på? Sa Sirius mjukt.

Remus tittade på honom och fnissade till, han hade nog också fått sig ett par flaskor för mycket, tänkte Sirius.

Vi är väl inte bögar va? Frågade Remus med ett osäkert flin.

Sirius förstod plötsligt precis hur han kände sig.

Nejdå, det är vi inte, sa han leende.

Remus log mot Sirius. Sirius log mot Remus. Han drabbades av en plötslig lust att röra vid honom, och innan han hann tänka, hade han lyft sin hand och strykt undan en hårlock från Remus ansikte.

Remus log. Han tittade ner på Sirius.

Ehh… du har lite smuts där, sa han stammande, och smekte Sirius kind. Sirius kände spåret efter Remus smekning bränna som eld.

Jag ska nog gå och lägga mig, sa Remus osäkert när han såg reaktionen i Sirius ögon.

Sirius nickade, men i samma sekund som Remus gjorde ansats att resa sig, rasade hans självdiciplin, och innan han hann förstå det själv, kysstes de återigen. Han drog ner Remus i sängen, och kysste honom våldsamt, darrande av återhållna impulser. Remus var inte sen att besvara, och han lät sina händer vandra ner för Sirius rygg.

Sirius rös av välbehag. Det var detta han hade letat efter i alla dessa år. Han försökte hålla sig lugn, försökte återkalla förståndet inom sig själv, men när han kände Remus hand på sin mage, försvann den sista lilla moral han hade i kroppen.

James vaknade av morgonljuset som kittlade honom i ögonen. Han sträckte på sig och stönade lite över huvudvärken. Han drog sig till minnes festen, Remus och Sirius hade hånglat, och efter det hade Remus gått ut och Sirius hade suttit vid brasan och hällt i sig honungsöl efter honungsöl.

James tittade på klockan och svor till. De hade redan missat två lektioner.

Han drog upp sitt draperi, och sa,

Måntand? Mot Remus draperi. Inget hände.

Met ett litet skratt drog han upp draperiet och fann sängen tom.

Han ryckte lite på axlarna och fortsatte mot Sirius säng.

Han drog isär draperierna och sa avmätt,

Tramptass vioo00OOAAGHHHHH, orden övergick till ett äcklat skrik när han tittade in.

Där låg Remus och Sirius, tätt omslingrande och fridfullt sovande. James bad till gud att de åtminstonde hade kalsongerna på sig.

Vakna! Skrek han i falsett.

Sirius och Remus började sakta röra på sig. Ungefär samtidigt blev de medvetna om varandra. Med ett gemensamt skrik for de upp och ställde sig på varsin sida om sängen.

Några fick visst lite för mycket i sig igår! Sa James med en äcklad grimage.

Sirius och Remus tittade på varandra.

Shit, tror du vi har… sa Sirius stammande.

Vet inte, svarade Remus.

James hade börjat fnissa okontrollerat nu.

Remus vände sig om för att leta upp lite kläder, men Sirius kunde inte undvika att se det lilla leendet i hans ena mungipa, och hur mycket han än försökte, hade han varken känslor av äckel eller ånger.

Kapitel 6

Det var en dämpad stämning mellan de fyra marodörerna när de gick in i klassrummet.

De satte sig vid två av bänkarna. James drog ner Sirius bredvid sig.

Hej Sirre! Du blev inte liite full i går, haha, sa en Gryffindortjej som gick förbi.

Sirius log ansträngt och gömde huvudet i händerna. James fnissade tyst och klappade Sirius lite tafatt på axeln.

Lektionen gick, men varken Remus eller Sirius märkte vad som sades. De var för upptagna med att inte titta på varandra.

Så fortsatte även de kommande veckorna. Varje gång de råkade komma emot varandra, hoppade de undan, som om de fått en elektrisk stöt, och Sirius försökte tänka bort det faktum, att hela hans mage gjorde en stor volt av iver, varje gång.

Han hade börjat se Remus på ett annat sätt nu. Börjat se hur vackra hans ögon var, hur mjuka hans läppar var, och han försökte förtränga känslan av hans kittlande beröringar den ödesdigra kvällen.

Nu satt han som vanligt och tänkte på att han inte fick tänka på Remus, när hans tre marodörkompisar kom in genom porträtthålet.

Och vem sitter du och drömmer om, Tramptas, frågade James.

Ingen, väste Sirius.

Remus tittade på honom med en outgrundlig blick.

Jo, tramptass, jag och Slingersvans diskuterade just det lilla faktum att det är fullmåne i morgon, sa James

Är det? Sa Sirius och Remus i kör. Remus med en liten förskrämd darr på slutet.

Visste ni inte det? Jag trodde åtminstonde att Måntand höll reda på sånt, suckade James.

Jag kanske har haft annat att tänka på! Fräste Remus innan han hann tänka.

Sirius tittade snabbt på honom.

James flinade.

Kom nu, Slingersvans, så lämnar vi de här små sötnosarna ifred, vi går till biblioteket, sa James.

Peter flinade och började gå mot porträtthålet.

Sirius tittade på dem med en bedjande blick.

Så var de ensamma.

Remus tittade på Sirius med ett nervöst leende. Sirius såg på honom med en plågad min.

Remus satte sig i soffan bredvid Sirius.

Sirius såg framför sig hur Lucius kallade honom för bögfjolla.

Remus lutade sig fram, och råkade nudda vid Sirius. Sirius såg tydligt hur snorgärsen stod och skrattade nedlåtande åt honom. Åt honom!

Det var som om någon hade tänt en bomb. Sirius for upp och skrek.

Glöm det Remus! Bara för att du är en liten bög behöver jag inte vara det!

Sean rusade han ut genom porträtthålet.

Det sista han hann se var Remus förkrossade min.

Stämningen bland marodörerna var dyster när de kvällen efter gjorde sig i ordning för ytterligare ett äventyr.

De sa inte ett ord till varandra när de gick ut genom entrehallen, mot förbjudna skogen.

Den första som sa något var Peter.

Titta! Väste han.

De gick tvärs över ett fält, och Peter pekade ivrigt mot andra sidan fältet, som gränsade till skogen.

Först såg de ingenting, men Peter pekade allt ivrigare, och tillslut såg James en huvbeklädd skepnad ge sig in mellan träden som lyste som silver i månskenet. Han svor tyst för sig själv.

Det är väl någon liten etta som ska in och se på enhörningarna, mumlade han.

Vad gör vi nu? mumlade Peter bekymrat.

Ja vi kan i alla fall inte släpa in en varulv där om där finns elever, eller hur, Tramptass, sa James.

Han fick inget svar.

Tramptass? Sa han igen.

Det var fortfarande ingen som svarade. Men när han såg på de månbelysta träden drabbades han av en hemsk insikt.

Peter, sa han långsamt.

Peter tittade förvånat på honom.

Månen lyser på träden där, det gjorde den inte när vi gick ut från entrehallen, sa James snabbt.

De vände sig om som på en given signal, och backade snabbt tillbaka.

En bit bort på fältet slogs en stor svart hund mot någonting ohyggligt. Ett monster. Stor som en människa, men helt täckt av päls. Huvudet var en vargs fast större, och ögonen följde vildsint den svarta hunden. Den gick på alla fyra, men hande kunnat gå på två ben om den velat, men nu verkade den tröttna på slagsmålet, och kastade istället huvudet bakåt och lät höra ett tjut som fick håret att resa sig på armarna.

James och Peter skyndade dit, men innan de hann reagera, hördes ett annat hårresande tjut, från djupt inne i skogen. De tittade konfunderat på varandra, och så plötsligt såg de varulven Remus med långa kliv bege sig in i skogen.

De sprang fram till Sirius som satt på marken i sin vanliga skepnad och gned sin fotled.

Hur är det med dig, Tramptass? Frågade James oroligt.

Jovars, men lite hjälp hade ju inte skadat, sa Sirius och blängde argt på dem.

Förlåt, men vi hinner inte tänka på det nu, vi måste leta upp honom, sa James stressat.

Några sekunder senare såg man en märklig djurgrupp bege sig mot skogen.

Det var en ståtlig kronhjort som bar en råtta på ryggen, och bredvid dem haltade en stor, svart hund, som gav kronhjorten flera irriterade blickar.

Snart var de uppslukade av natten.


End file.
